


Dear.

by us_l_ss



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, During Canon, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Open Marriage, References to Depression, Slow Dancing, Spanking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/us_l_ss/pseuds/us_l_ss
Summary: Jonathan anunció su retiro de WWE. Frustración, dudas por doquier.Hasta que llega una salida a distenderlo de todo.





	Dear.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey! My god, este es el oneshot más largo wue he escrito solo porque estoy frustrada con esta ship. (?)
> 
> Todo sucede durante el anuncio de la salida de Dean Ambrose, no hay mucho que decir más que disfruten este cosito de esta ship muerta. <3

Había sido una decisión difícil de tomar para Jon. ¿Era lo mejor? Sí. Lo necesitaba. Quizá hasta pensaba un poco egoísta. Nadie sabía lo que iba a hacer más que Renee, a ella le confiaba su vida entera y le contaba todo lo que pasaba. Ella más que nadie sabía como se iba desmoronando en ese lugar, sabía que no era nada feliz a comparación de hace algunos años, y realmente necesitaba un respiro y salir de ahí. Los jefes no lo entendieron a la primera que les dijo, era imposible que una de sus mayores estrellas se fuera. Su furia aumentó al momento de escuchar, de forma tan cínica: “No hemos hecho nada mal contigo”. Los últimos meses se ha sentido de la mierda, no quiere salir, trabajar ahora se convirtió en un verdadero fastidio y estaba perdiendo su amor a la lucha libre. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Estaba bien en tomar esa decisión? Nunca pensó en Roman o en Seth cuando se estaba preguntando que era lo correcto. Era momento de decirles. Era ahora o nunca.

Él era bueno manteniendo secretos, tanto como lo era ese. El día anterior había pasado la gran victoria de Seth, su gane en el Royal Rumble. Estaba tan feliz, él también lo estaba, por supuesto que sí, así que no quiso arruinarle la noche con semejante noticia. Pero ahora debía decírselo, sabía que Internet no iba a tardar nada con sus rumores, así que esperaba que Seth y Roman lo escucharan de su propia boca. El samoano aún no estaba ahí, pero fácilmente le podía llamar para decirles a ambos. Así que no tardo nada en entrar en el camerino del moreno, era su costumbre cuando ocupaba algo, así que solo le miró confundido porque no había nada que debiera, ¿o sí? Volteó a ver al rubio, con una sonrisa medio nerviosa y curiosa a la vez, era raro como se sentía. El mayor se sentó al revés en una silla y solo hizo un ademán para que el contrario se acercara. Tenía el celular en la mano, haciendo una llamada y poniéndola en altavoz, mirando que tenía el nombre de él, de Ro.

“¿Sup’? ¿Qué paso Jon?” definitivamente comenzaba a escucharse mejor que en semanas anteriores. Volteó a ver a quién tenía en frente.

“¿De qué se trata esto, Jonathan?” Preguntó el menor, confundido.

“¡Ah! ¡Colby! Ahí estás. ¿Acaso estoy en altavoz?”, sonó como si estuviera sorprendido por ello, pero el estadounidense estaba cabizbajo, frotando su nuca con una de sus manos. Suspiró suavemente, los dos dejaron que se preparara para aventar la bomba que no sabían que vendría.

“Me iré de aquí, en Abril termina mi contrato. No sé a dónde mierda me voy a ir, pero no quiero estar más aquí. Se acabó”, les dijo a los dos, frío y directo. Hubo un silencio más largo, algunos titubeos por parte de Joe… y ni si quiera podía ver a López a los ojos, pero su expresión era de mera sorpresa y desilusión. Podía imaginarse igual al otro tercio de The Shield. Colgó, sin dejar decir nada más a su amigo, al igual que sintió la necesidad de irse de su camerino, dejando solo al contrario. En realidad, el menor le tomó del brazo antes de irse y le volteó, con el ceño fruncido, sabiendo a la perfección que estaba reteniendo un nudo en la garganta. Sabía más que nadie todas las expresiones de Colby, y entonces se suavizó su mirada una vez que le observó.

“¿En serio? ¿D-después de todo lo que hemos hecho aquí?”, le dijo de cerca, tomándole con más firmeza el brazo. Sabía que el moreno no se lo iba a tomar tan a la ligera ni tan bien, era terco cuando habían cuestiones de ese tipo. Pero sabía que en el fondo entendía porqué.

“Necesito reconstruirme de nuevo. No puedo estar más aquí. ¿Acaso te das cuenta de la mierda que nos hacen? No, esas promos asquerosas y ridículas que el viejo me pida que haga. Fue suficiente para mi, solo termino mi contrato y…” no terminó, solo paró en seco con sus palabras porque ahora le estaba abrazando, aquellos brazos cálidos rodeando sus hombros con fuerza, como si no deseara que se fuera. Su celular sonaba de nuevo, pero no deseaba contestar de momento. Sabía que era Joe tratando de contactarlo de nuevo.

“Estaba esperando a que te negaras, tonto.” Se escuchó su voz algo baja, escondiéndose en su hombro y su cuello, abrazándolo de vuelta.

…

El Internet estaba vuelto loco. No era alguien que se la pasara metido por esos lares, pero habían anunciado su salida para Abril. Algunos decían que todo era parte de una storyline y otros tantos le echaban culpa al vejete. Bueno, tienen toda la razón en hacerlo, por eso están en sus peores años. Pensar en ello hacía que le doliera la cabeza por momentos, sobretodo que todos ahora estaban atentos a lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

Definitivamente ocupaba un trago.

Aún tenía que cumplir con su contrato, pero ya estaba teniendo un montón de mensajes en su celular preguntándole sobre lo sucedido, otros solo deseándole suerte. Solo respondió las conversaciones que tenía con Seth y con Roman, disculpándose con el último por colgarle tan de repente la noche de ayer, pero ya no le salían las palabras en ese momento. Renee estaba a su lado; estaban casados, pero era algo complicado… su relación era un tanto abierta. No se acostaban con todo el mundo, solo llegaba a suceder de vez en cuando con personas conocidas para ellos, y se tenían la suficiente confianza para decirlo después. Después de que el semáforo cambio, dejó el celular para continuar conduciendo. Miró de reojo a su esposa que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, y no hizo más ruido, incluso apagó la radio y cerró las ventanas para poner el aire acondicionado.

Pasaron las horas hasta que comenzara el show. Estar ahí era una tortura, así que solo hizo lo que le pidieron aunque pensara que fuera una mierda. Le había dicho a sus jefes que iba a descansar un buen rato del wrestling, pero lo cierto es que ya tenía otros planes en mente, solo quería que le dejaran en paz. Ya solo quedaba contar sus días en la empresa y comenzar a hacer negocios aparte con otras promociones. Comenzó a revisar su celular una vez estuvo en su camerino después, notando notificaciones, noticias sobre él y mensajes que le seguían llegando, solo uno de ellos se digno a responder porque le llamo bastante la atención. Le estaban invitando a un bar, ¡claro! Es como si le hubieran leído la mente en ese momento, era todo lo que había querido en todo el día. Mordió su labio inferior por un segundo, titubeando por si aceptar o no, quizá Renee no tenga problema con eso. Ella sabe lo estresado que ha estado en todos estos días, así que no tendría mayores problemas en aceptar que su esposo se fuera a el bar a distraerse.

Suspiró y terminó por aceptar la invitación, después le escribió a la rubia tan solo para decirle que no estaría esa noche ahí en el hotel, pero que se lo compensaría después. Como pensó, no tuvo mayores problemas en aceptar, ella había tenido planeado salir también, así que solo dejo a Jon que se quitara un poco de ese estrés de encima por lo menos por un rato. Entonces fue hasta su camerino para acomodar sus cosas antes de que lo detuvieran para darle alguna indicación de mierda; a ese punto ya no le importaba nada de lo que le dijeran, estando tan cerca de su salida de igual forma. Solo hacía su trabajo a como creyera, a como pensaba que a esos monos les gustaba que actuara, como un completo estúpido. Le ofendía, pero así notaba que lo veían todo el tiempo, y sobretodo que al jefe le encantaba que dijera cosas para niños de 5 años.

La cabeza le dolía y de repente se sintió sin ganas de salir a alguna parte, pero quería ignorarlo a toda costa. Llevaba semanas sin salir a ninguna parte y solo se la pasaba en cama cada que podía. Sacó un medicamento justamente para el dolor y se lo tomó. Sacó su ropa y se fue a dar una ducha rápida, tan solo para sacarse ese olor a sudor que traía encima por la reciente lucha. Hubo varios minutos que solo se quedo cabizbajo bajó la regadera, dejando que el agua cayera por su piel, tratando de relajarse con todo ese torbellino de pensamientos que tenía ahora con toda su situación. Dio vuelta a la llave una vez que termino, poniéndose una toalla solo alrededor de su cadera y saliendo para ponerse su típica ropa casual, junto a el arete que llevaba muchísimo tiempo sin usar, pero debía acostumbrarse de nuevo si quería cambiar ese aspecto de su look una vez que se fuera de aquella cárcel.

Llevó sus pasos hasta su camioneta, echando sus maletas en la cajuela. Su esposa le había dicho que no había problema si él se llevaba el auto. Subió a este, se puso el cinturón de seguridad (recordando las palabras de Ro siempre) y encendió el motor para poder salir del establecimiento lo más pronto posible, evitando el camino donde los fanáticos estaban esperando a todos. No le molestaba, amaba a sus fans, pero en ese momento lo último que quería era atenderlos; solo quería llegar al bar de una puta vez y llegar a su hotel después para dormir mil años.

Condujo alrededor de una media hora hasta estacionarse justo en frente del lugar acordado, aunque había dado una parada a la farmacia para hacer unas compras rápidas. Rió tan solo por lo que compro, pero solo era para burlarse; revisó los bolsillos de su chaqueta para asegurarse que llevaba todo con él, cargando con su celular en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Se colgó los lentes de sol en su camiseta blanca, y finalmente bajó del coche para entrar a aquel pequeño establecimiento. Soltó un suspiro de pura satisfacción, por fin estaba donde quería; sacó uno de sus cigarrillos para prenderlo e irse hasta la barra para pedir una bebida. La música no era tan alta en ese momento, solo las luces le molestaban un poco, fluorescentes y el escenario negro, así que combinaba bastante bien a su parecer. El lugar en donde se sentó era un poco más tranquilo; justo cuando le trajeron su bebida y la tomó, sintió unas manos pesadas en sus hombros y estuvo a punto de tirar su vaso al sobresaltarse; era bastante fácil de asustarlo si lo agarraban desprevenido. Se volteó con una mirada asesina en sus ojos hasta que notó quién era.

“A la próxima no te confíes demasiado, soy capaz de clavarte un tenedor”, escuchó una suave risa del mayor hasta que se sentó a su lado, pidiendo algo de whisky antes de decirle algo. Obviamente Jon estaba bromeando, pero solo dio un sorbo por fin al líquido. “¿Para qué me querías ver, William?”

“Dígamos que me entere por un pajarito lo de tu salida. ¿Estoy en lo correcto, sunshine?”. Comentó con esa sonrisa suave que siempre le daba, mirándose fijamente hasta que el menor volteó cuando tuvo que expulsar el humo del cigarro. Pero se quedó callado unos segundos hasta abrir su boca, pero antes debía pensar bien en sus palabras.

“Claro, claro, es cierto. No es ninguna broma. Así que solo me vienes a hablar para eso, que genial. No te venía a la mente cuando todavía no hacía un escándalo como este, ¿verdad?”, sonaba molesto, pero más que eso solo estaba cansado de ver y escuchar la misma mierda en todo el día.

“No pienses así, Dean. No puedo hacer nada con jurar, pero puedo asegurarte que te he visto”. Musitó, mirándole con detenimiento. Podía ver el cansancio en su rostro y quizá lo harto que estaba. Era difícil leer a Jonathan, era impredecible en ocasiones. “Es una lástima que el señor McMahon use tu talento de esa forma. Pero si esta decisión te hace sentir más conforme, entonces aférrate a ella”, comentó con tono suave, hasta que finalmente sintió la mirada del menor dirigiéndose a él.

Siguió bebiendo sin mayor problema, tanteando un tanto el vaso con sus dedos, jugando unos segundos para pensar. No estaba seguro de lo que seguiría después, pero estaba bastante seguro que les estaba mintiendo al menos a sus jefes. Sabía que iba a seguir con lo que le apasionaba… aunque poco a poco le estaban quitando al gran amor de su vida (aparte de su esposa), solo esperaba no rendirse a medio camino. Suspiró, tomándose finalmente todo el contenido para empujarlo un poco hacia enfrente, pidiéndole otra cerveza al bar ténder, hasta que el mayor le paró ahí para pagar su segunda ronda. Frunció su ceño ante su detalle, pero no hizo más que encogerse en hombros y aceptarlo.

“… aún no estoy seguro de lo que quiero… pero estoy segurísimo que prefiero trabajar en un bazar que estar aquí”, habló firme. Había algo en su voz que seguía denotando algo de tristeza. Sabía muy bien que era su sueño estar en WWE en un principio, y ahora simplemente lo transformaron en su infierno. La mano del europeo fue hasta la cintura de Jon, en un movimiento sutil, algo reconfortante para él. De nuevo le miró por el rabillo del ojo, con travesura escondida en esos ojos azules, pero se separó un poco en su asiento, como si estuviera jugando con el mayor.

“Entonces hazlo. Estoy aquí para apoyarte en cualquier decisión que tomes, my dear boy”. Hacía mucho que no le llamaba de esa manera, sobretodo con esas maneras tan suaves y cálidas con lo que lo decía. Joder. Devolvió su mirada hasta su bebida para darle un sorbo, revisando de nuevo su bolsillo para poder sacar otro cigarrillo, ofreciéndole a su acompañante, el cual se negó. Prendió el cigarro, el anterior lo había dejado en el cenicero; daba un respiro al tabaco y luego tomaba de su cerveza. De verdad ocupaba esto, quizá aquella compañía tampoco era mala del todo. Siempre le había apoyado en todo lo que podía, aunque no fuera alguien con la voz de Hunter dentro de backstage, pero si le había ayudado en varias ocasiones.

“Quizá si estuviera con tus cachorros de NXT me echarías más de menos”, y esa fue la primera vez en la noche donde soltó una risa auténtica, algo burlona. El mayor respondió casi de la misma manera, pero al final sabía que mentía. De hecho, le echaba bastante de menos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero Regal siempre había sido alguien que se alejaba más. “Como sea, es de lo que menos quiero hablar ahora. Vine a quitarme el estrés de encima”.

“De hecho- fui el que te invito aquí”.

“¿Y a quién carajos le importa? Lo tome porque ocupaba una excusa para tomar y salir de una puta vez. Así que gracias.” Seguía repitiendo lo mismo, tomando y fumando de forma alternativa. Cruzó sus piernas a como pudo en el asiento alto. “¿Aún tienes a tus mini dinosaurios?”

“Claro, ¿a quién se le ocurriría echarlos a la calle? Son especiales. Son mis hijos”. Miró con mayor atención al menor, como si por un momento se hubiera embobado con quien tenía a su lado. Jon solo se quedó callado y paró de beber cuando se dio cuenta, dejando el vaso apenas entre sus labios.

“¿Qué? ¿Te sigo gustando?”, comentó en un tono burlón, volviendo a emitir una risa… o más bien una carcajada. Procedió a beber, sintiendo algunos dedos del contrario contorneando su rostro, y jamás parecía nervioso por su tacto, al contrario, estaba tan sereno como siempre, con ese tono de travesura en sus facciones.

El europeo se rio antes de que dijera algo, pero lo tenía en su mente. “¿Quién dijo que lo he dejado de hacer? No era por lo que precisamente te estaba mirando, pero si así lo quieres ver… no tengo nada en contra, sweetheart”. Justo lo que esperaba de Jon con lo primero; apartarse y ponerse rojo como un tomate (que incluso lucía mucho mejor por su piel nívea).

Siguieron hablando hasta llegar a la quinta ronda de puro alcohol. William no era alguien que bebiera demasiado, solo eran pequeños shots… por su parte, Jon era quien tomaba bastante, no estaba del todo ebrio pero no estaba tampoco sobrio, y lo podía ver especialmente por como comenzaba a actuar y a hablar, como si hablara entre dientes y a arrastrar las palabras. Aún estaba consciente, pero no suele controlar sus movimientos muy bien, así que era una MUY mala idea dejarlo manejar en ese estado de ebriedad. Cuando pensó que era tiempo de irse, agarró uno de los brazos del menor para tomarle y levantarle, cuidando que sus pasos no fueran tan torpes para tropezarse. Al momento Jonathan le apartó un tanto el brazo, como diciéndole de alguna manera que estaba bien. Claro, estaba tan bien que chocó contra uno de los sofás que había situados en el área. Soltó un pequeño “lo siento” en caso de haber empujado a alguien que estuviese sentado ahí. El mayor suspiró y le tomó de la cintura, apegándolo a un costado de su cuerpo para que caminaran juntos hasta la salida. El americano le miró por un segundo, por suerte aún no veía doble en el estado en el que estaba, y también se acercó un poco más para percibir un tanto de ese perfume que llevaba encima.

“¿Por qué siempre hueles tan bien y no hueles como un viejo?”, soltó una carcajada, recargándose en el hombro contrario mientras caminaba, un poco más orientado por el contrario. Tiene suerte que William había dejado su auto en el parking, así que podría ir al día siguiente por él sin ningún problema. Cuando estuvieron frente al carro de Good, el europeo comenzó a revisar los bolsillos de su pantalón, buscando las llaves; el contrario comenzó a reírse de nuevo. “Hey- hey, aquí no”, mordió su labio inferior hasta que vio cuando sacaba las llaves de su jeans, curvando sus labios.

“No asumas que haré eso, quizá no aún”. Siguió con el juego del menor, antes de abrirle la puerta del copiloto para que entrara, rodeando el automóvil para entrar por la puerta del piloto. Se puso el cinturón de seguridad, también se lo puso a aquel al estirarse hasta el mismo. Le observó con una suave sonrisa, chocando con aquellos orbes azules que siempre le habían parecido encantadores, algo tristes también. Suspiró antes de echar a andar el vehículo, prendiendo el motor para poder ir hasta su casa. Estaba al menos a una hora de distancia, fuera de la ciudad donde se supone que se hospedaría, de igual forma, sabía que mañana no estarían ocupado ninguno de los dos.

En el trayecto Jon iba más tranquilo, no hablaba, solo murmuraba algunas cosas, pero parecía que iba pensando en un millón de cosas aún cuando ya traía el estado de ebriedad más marcado. Solía tomar para distraerse, pero seguía preguntándose si estaba bien dejar a todos sus amigos para comenzar de nuevo, o si valía la pena quedarse con ellos y solo hacer su trabajo por mero dinero (que era una de las cosas que más odiaba de algunos que trabajaban con él). Suspiró, volteándose un poco para mirar a la ventana, sin importarle realmente a donde iban, si lo iba a distraer, estaba más que dispuesto. Regal solo manejaba, echándole algunas miraditas al contrario, le daba cierta curiosidad como se encontraba, pero no quería preguntar cosas que probablemente no eran de su incumbencia y no le quisiera decir, así que se mantuvo callado de momento.

El tiempo pasó rápido, o al menos para Jon que se quedó dormitando hasta que llegaron, observando por un momento a su alrededor. Definitivamente ya había estado ahí. Sabía que vivía solo con sus miles de mascotas, sus hijos ya eran mayores y estaban haciendo su vida, además que eran más apegados a su ex esposa. Así que, podría traer a quien sea, pero hasta en eso eran parecidos; no les gustaba tener demasiada compañía de otros. Bajó del carro, sosteniéndose del mismo para no caerse hasta que el inglés fue hasta con él, llevándolo hasta el interior de la casa y sentarle en el enorme sillón. Era una casa bastante común, al parecer todas sus mascotas dormían y hasta tenían pequeños cuartos, así que prácticamente… estaban solos. 

No sabía ni a donde había ido el rubio, tan solo se recostó más en el sofá, tratando de olvidar todas esas cuestiones sobre su retiro de la empresa y demás, llevando el dedo medio e índice a su sien, masajeando suavemente con los ojos cerrados. Se sobresaltó al sentir el agarrón de su hombro, olvidando por un momento que estaba en casa del contrario. Suspiró pesado, hallándose con una sonrisa antes de sentir como se sentaba junto a él.

“Hey, sunshine, lamento informarte que no está permitido pensar demasiado en esta casa, no a estas horas de la noche”.

“Bueno, yo no sigo reglas”, soltó una pequeña risita, aunque solo estaba estresado aún, ya quería largarse de una vez de ese lugar, pero debía ser profesional. Llevó su mirada hacia otro lado, tratando de dejarse llevar por la ebriedad, dejar su mente en blanco. Miró por el rabillo del ojo que el contrario se había levantado, pero no estaba seguro para qué. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, un poco más relajado después de unos segundos, hasta que escucho como comenzaba a sonar música. Levantó la cabeza para ver de qué se trataba, viendo al mayor solo estando frente de su tocadiscos, aunque tenía ese aspecto antiguo a un gramófono, solo era mera decoración. Claro, lo único que se esperaba era música vieja con esos discos de vinilo.

Miró con atención como se le acercaba, sonriendo ambos con diversión, sobretodo Jonathan, le causaba algo de gracia. William le ofreció su mano para que se levantara del sofá. “Vamos, cambia esa cara alargada por un rato”. Logró sacarle otra risa, pero auténtica, no había ningún signo de burla, de hecho… podría decir que el menor estaba algo tímido.

“Que decepción, no sé bailar”.

“Ninguno de los dos,” le levantó por su cuenta, tomándole del brazo “pero nunca es tarde para intentarlo, my dear”. Cuando menos lo pensó, ya tenía sus manos en su cintura, mientras el americano las posicionaba en sus hombros. Siempre había creído que ese rojo que se solía crear en sus mejillas era demasiado hermoso. Estaban bastante cerca, aunque el americano se seguía sintiendo algo tenso, solo ocupaba darle algo de confianza para que se pudiera distender. No estaba tampoco muy acostumbrado a bailar así con alguien, tan romántico y demás, pero intentaba mover sus pies al mismo tiempo que el mayor. Lento, pasos cortos, solo dando vueltas por la sala, disfrutando aquella música que estaba reproduciéndose. Hubo varias veces que notó que Jon abría su boca para hablar, pero no salía ninguna palabra, quizá tenía algo de miedo de arruinar el momento, hasta que se atrevió.

“Me pone nervioso el hecho de perder a todos solo por una decisión quizá egoísta… pero no puedo estar un segundo más aguantando al supuesto genio que es Vince. No quiero dejar a nadie y-”, sintió el dedo índice ajeno en sus labios, pensó que estaba hablando algo desesperado, pero sentía tantas cosas desde que anunció su partida. Se calló tan solo unos segundos. “Ahora no sé si tomé bien mi decisión- digo, pude ir… contigo, ¿sabes?”. Rodeó sus hombros, para quedar más cerca de él, aunque solo terminó en un abrazo.

Regal siempre pensó que Jon parecía un niño en busca de algo de refugio. Ahora se lo volvía a reafirmar. Acarició los cortos cabellos, afirmando más su brazo contra su cintura, pero en ningún momento se dejaron de mover junto a la música. “Te preocupas tanto por los demás y no por ti mismo. Esa es una de las cosas que más te está haciendo daño. Hazme un favor y preocúpate por ti, no vayas perdiendo más tornillos, Jonathan… no quiero que termines odiando lo que mejor sabes hacer. Sal ahí y haz lo que tanto te gusta”. Podría decir un millón de cosas sobre él, pero definitivamente era bueno dando palabras. Sus dedos se deslizaron por su cabeza hasta llegar a su nuca, mientras que por su parte, iba asomando su cabeza después de esconderse en su hombro, notando como siempre esa maldita sonrisa. Su mano que se encontraba en su nuca, la llevó hasta su rostro, acariciando su mejilla con suavidad, sintiendo algunas cosquillas por su barba.

Se recargó en la palma de su mano, reafirmando sus brazos en sus hombros, sintiendo como todo su torso estaba pegado al del mayor. No dijo nada, pero se notaba menos tenso, tratando de pensar menos en el trabajo; era lo menos que podía hacer. Sus pies se movían al unísono de los contrarios, sintiendo como chocaba a veces por su torpeza del alcohol, riendo suave, como si fuera más que un niño jugando. De nuevo se fue a refugiar a su hombro, percibiendo su perfume. “Hueles demasiado bien…”, aunque nunca lo había admitido, uno de sus puntos débiles era el perfume, así que se quedó un momento más ahí.

Hubo un tanto más de tensión, pero era por esas caricias que el mayor comenzaba a darle en su espalda, incluso en su espalda baja aún cuando fuera por encima de su chaqueta, le hacía estremecer sin quererlo realmente. Eso le hizo sonreír. “¿Podrías levantar tu cabeza y mirarme?”, le susurro en su oído, a lo que hizo caso casi al instante. Aún ese rojo de sus mejillas no se iba, su ceño fruncido y esos ojos azules que le daban un toque mucho más encantador a sus facciones. Pasó sus dedos por su mentón lentamente, sosteniéndole ahí por un segundo. Paró con sus movimientos igual, solo para juntar sus labios con los ajenos, lento, pausado, sin prisa. Estaban un poco resecos, pero seguían provocando lo mismo después de tanto tiempo.

Jon se quedo estático por unos segundos, sin saber bien como reaccionar esa vez, pero comenzó a dejarse llevar. Un beso podía provocar un millón de sensaciones, y era lo que sentía ahora mismo. Sus manos se dirigieron hasta el cabello rubio del mayor, enredando sus dedos entre las hebras, sintiendo también de ese agarre dominante de aquel al tomarle de las caderas. El americano no pudo hacer más que separarse apenas un centímetro y reír suavemente, pero al segundo ya se estaban devorando la boca de nuevo. Sentía ahora sus manos contra su trasero, sonriendo con esa misma travesura impregnada en su rostro desde hacía un buen rato; ahora sus manos se dirigieron a los hombros del europeo, separándole. No estaban muy lejos de un sillón que había ahí, así que le empujo, quedando él de pie. Segundos después, Jon ya tenía sus piernas a sus costados, encima de él, propinándole algunos besos voraces antes de detenerse.

“Tengo algo” susurro contra sus labios, sacando una caja. No, no eran sus cigarros. “No sé si lo ocupes”. Se estaba aguantando la risa, mordiendo su labio inferior. Le dio la cajita a aquel: era viagra. Sabía que era un hijo de puta, después de tantos años ya no le afectaba, así que solo le acompañó en su risa por unos segundos. William termino por poner una mano firme contra su nuca, tomándole, mientras sus labios rozaban su manzana de Adán.

“Te puedo demostrar que no necesito nada de eso”. Susurro contra la piel nívea, besando esa zona de su cuerpo, rozando también sus dientes a propósito para provocarle. Sabía que era un área bastante sensible, y lo supo al sentir su cuerpo más flojo, incluso un suspiro por parte del contrario. No le tomó mucho tiempo volver, sintió las manos frías del americano en su rostro, sintiendo su cadera chocar contra su entrepierna, moviéndose de adelante hacia atrás con movimientos lentos y que para él eran más que sensuales. Ver en esa posición de pasivo al contrario era un milagro, y era uno de los que lo lograba ponerlo así.

Siguió, los movimientos de su cadera se hacían más constantes y sus labios no paraban de encontrarse. El mayor no desaprovechó la oportunidad para poder acariciar todo su cuerpo en esa posición, arrancándole puros jadeos de la boca a aquel. Volteó hacia abajo, y notó, en efecto, que ambos estaban deseosos por sentirse más, sin la molesta ropa que separaba sus cuerpos. Sintió las manos ansiosas de Jon ir hasta su pantalón, desabrochando, pero le tuvo que parar ahí. Le miró con un puchero, hasta que le susurró que “fueran arriba”, a su habitación. Ahí era mucho más cómodo para que siguieran jugando. Rio al ver que tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes, tomando de su mano y levantándose para poder ir hasta la amplia habitación que tenía el rubio. ¿Para qué tanta habitación si vivía solo?, era algo que siempre albergaba en su cabeza cada que le visitaba. Observó a su alrededor una vez que se encontraba dentro, mirando como también ahí tenía un sillón solo para él.

Se dirigieron hasta este hasta ver a William sentado de nuevo, invitándole esa vez a que se posicionara sobre su regazo. El contrario no tardo en hacer caso a sus indicaciones, para continuar lo que había dejado pendiente allá abajo. Sus piernas estaban a sus costados, sus manos ansiosas en la bragueta de su pantalón hasta bajarlo apenas un poco, lo suficiente para hacer que la erección ajena saliera del escondite de su ropa. Relamió sus labios, dando una boqueada antes de sonreír con travesura, atreviéndose a tomar toda la extensión de su pene, moviendo su mano de arriba abajo. Sus labios chocaban de nuevo con los del otro, dejando pequeños besos en la comisura de su boca, variando con la velocidad de la masturbación, concentrando sus caricias en el glande, acariciando con el dedo pulgar al detenerse en la punta. Incluso su propio cuerpo se estremecía de placer, a pesar de que él no estaba recibiendo más que las caricias sugerentes del mayor en todo su cuerpo, concentrándose en la parte de sus piernas, soltando algunos suspiros densos.

Sintió como la respiración se cortaba por un breve segundo tras sentir como el americano se deslizaba hasta quedar de rodillas frente a él, con esa mirada tan intensa que producían sus ojos azules, sus manos que se sentían como fuego aún por encima de la ropa. “Hey… te aseguro que estabas esperando esto toda la noche”, susurro, llevando una de sus manos hasta sus piernas, acomodando su cabeza entre las mismas para llevar su boca hasta su miembro erecto, lamiendo tan solo la punta, lento, casi tortuoso. “Esperabas que estuviera a tu disposición, chupándotela toda de rodillas”, retomó su tarea, pasando su mano por toda la extensión del tronco y chupando el glande con total devoción, creando más saliva y sonidos sumamente vulgares, todo para provocarlo y vaya que lo estaba logrando, no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Se atrevió a meter su pene por completo en su cavidad bucal, mientras podía escuchar claramente unas pequeñas arcadas con el pasar de los segundos.

Fue en ese momento que no pudo evitar provocar más de esos sonidos vulgares, de modo que retuvo la cabeza del contrario en esa misma posición, haciendo que también soltara puros gruñidos de placer aún teniendo su erección en su boca. Veía como su cara se enrojecía por la falta de aire, como sus gestos le hacían entender perfectamente que ocupaba un tanto de oxígeno, como sus ojos asomaban pequeñas lágrimas; lo quería llevar al limite, sabía lo que le gustaba exactamente a Jon, y podía saber que esto no le desagradaba en nada. En cuestión de unos segundos más, le permitió separarse, soltando una gran bocanada de aire seguido de un suave suspiro. Y como sabía, se grabo esa sonrisa coqueta en sus labios, a pesar de que lucía hecho un desastre en solo algunos momentos. Tomó con firmeza los cortos cabellos, haciendo que arqueara su cuello hacia atrás y le observara. El menor sacó la lengua con suma travesura, con la respiración aún agitada. “Sigues teniendo esa habilidad tan maravillosa con tu boca. No sabes lo mucho que me enloquece”, susurro tras agachar un tanto su torso a su dirección, dejándole para que siguiera con su tarea.

“No es por presumir… pero sabes lo maravilloso que soy en todo, Will”. Dijo antes de que su lengua comenzara a recorrer todo el cuerpo venoso sin ningún tipo de pena. Se volvía a concentrar en la punta, recorriendo en círculos, hasta volver a meter todo en su boca. Sus manos estaban sujetas a los muslos del mayor, aunque aún estaba cubierto por el pantalón. Repetían lo mismo, o el americano tan solo se quedaba en su posición, dejando que aquel penetrara sin problema su boca. Le encantaba que fueran rudos con él, y esa era una de sus razones para acostarse de vez en cuando con Regal. Ya estaba a punto de olvidar que el viejo siempre lo hacía sentir así de genial. No apartó ni un solo segundo su mirada de la contraria, ni incluso cuando se separo, de hecho, ahí fue cuando se intensificó el contacto visual. Algunos hilos de saliva bajaban por su mentón, al igual que había hilos de saliva que viajaban hasta la erección ajena.

Su mano se encargo de masturbarle, para deslizar sus labios hasta sus testículos, chupando. No podía evitar provocar aún más con su boca, con esos sonidos al chasquear sus labios al final. Ver cómo tenía al mayor con tan solo aquella mamada era un deleite visual. “My dear boy…”, escuchaba atentamente la manera en como le llamaba, en forma de susurros, con ese tono suave que tenía (pero por alguna razón le prendía en aquella situación), mientras acariciaba su cabeza y en varias ocasiones sentía como le empujaba a más. Fue entonces que le separó suavemente, de modo que tomó de su antebrazo para que se parara.

“¿Podrías quitarte tu ropa, Jon?” ni si quiera empezaba a hablar y aquel ya se estaba quitando su chaqueta y desabrochando su propio pantalón, hasta que sintió ganas de sentarse de nuevo sobre su regazo, quitándose la camiseta y dejándola tirada en el suelo. Ahí fue donde el mayor pudo apreciar un poco más de aquel cuerpo trabajado, acariciando suavemente su piel tersa, provocando que se estremeciera. Jonathan ya empezaba a hacer lo suyo al comenzar a desabotonar la camisa contraria, acercándose para robarle un beso cerca de sus labios, más por la zona de su mejilla. Las manos del inglés bajaron hasta el borde del pantalón de aquel, pero prefirió esperar; entonces fue que se le ocurrió otra cosa. Sostuvo al menor de la cintura y lo cargó hasta la cama (en realidad, lo termino aventando a la mullida superficie). Ahora ya no sabía si era el efecto del alcohol que le había hecho reír por eso o porque de verdad le dio gracia, pero fue una mezcla de ambos. Le acompaño en esa carcajada, el americano ya sabía de sobra su diferencia de edad, pero siempre le gustaba ser un burlón… aún así, sus manos se dirigieron hasta el rostro contrario y solo le miro, con una sonrisa llena de diversión y sobretodo más distendida.

Tomó una de sus manos y besó el dorso de la misma. La reacción inmediata y tímida de su protegido siempre era un deleite para sus ojos. Pero pronto se separo tan solo para provocarlo aún más, sentándose en el borde de la cama; siempre solía ser su acompañante el que jugaba de esa manera, que jugara un poco con él no era tan malo. Igual le sirvió para desabotonar su camisa y quitarse la ropa, mientras el otro rubio solo le miraba como si fuera un niño a punto de hacer un berrinche. Se acercó sigilosamente a su espalda, acariciando con sus dedos el contorno de sus anchos hombros y deslizando aún por su brazo, a pesar de que estuviera cubierto aún por la camisa de manga larga. Como si fuera un gato estirándose, se puso de forma horizontal al sentido de sus piernas, recargando su torso sobre sus piernas, levantando su cadera. Le volteó a ver, y ni si quiera debía decirle de qué se trataba, solo bastaba una de sus miradas como si fuera un gatito pidiendo algo. Regal le dedicó una media sonrisa, bajando su pantalón con bastante rudeza y rápido, provocando que se escuchara una especie de jadeo sorprendido por parte de aquel.

En cuanto había bajado su pantalón, puso una mano en uno de sus glúteos, apretando suavemente. Sin previo aviso, le dio una fuerte nalgada, una tras otra; era relativamente fácil hacer que su piel se enrojeciera con un contacto más íntimo y rudo como aquel. Sentía como Jon solo se estremecía o se sobresaltaba, al igual que lo escuchaba con aquellos gruñidos y jadeos, batallando por no soltar tantos gemidos. No dejó aquel juego, sus manos estaban marcadas en sus nalgas, apretaba con firmeza, como si tan solo con eso le reclamara para si. Después pasado los minutos, teniendo a el menor más rendido que reticente, decidió pasar sus dedos por en medio de aquella zona, sintiendo su entrada, haciendo énfasis en aquella área para acariciar más de lo que se permitía. La reacción que recibió ahora fue precisamente lo que quería escuchar: un gemido que rápidamente fue callado por las manos del americano que fueron hasta su propia boca para cubrirla. Lo siguió haciendo, sabía que era una zona sumamente sensible.

“T-te odio…”

“Te entiendo, sunshine,” comentó, quitando el resto de las ropas ajenas, mirando que no hubo ninguna clase de restricción de momento, parando con sus palabras hasta terminar por quitar su calzado. “pero has sido un buen chico. No es buena idea que intentes detenerme ahora”. Casi siempre que hablaba en ese tono un poco más serio, era una amenaza, o se lo tomaba como una. Pero no le importaba y aún así, se separo de aquella posición para quedar boca arriba sobre la cama.

“Ya no quiero jugar”, hizo un puchero en sus labios, juntando sus piernas en un movimiento algo sensual, o al menos así lo consideraba. “… o tendrás que convencerme, viejo”.

No lo debía de retar así. Él por su parte ya se comenzaba a quitar su ropa; quería estar piel con piel junto a Jon. Claro, él ya no tenía ningún cuerpo espectacular que mostrar a diferencia del otro, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo, y sabía que al americano tampoco. Pronto se volvió a posicionar entre sus piernas, besando su cuello, provocando que el menor ladeara un tanto su cabeza hacia otro lado, jadeando con fuerza ante el contacto que tanto le excitaba. Entonces sintió sus manos, una en su erección y otra más abajo, por en medio de sus nalgas, acariciando justo las paredes externas de su ano con suavidad, lentitud. Todo lo hacia con la mayor calma para poder provocarle aún más, ver como las expresiones ajenas comenzaban a ser cada vez más desesperadas, como si su mirada pidiera por más. Solo paró por un momento para estirarse hasta el mueble de noche, sacando del primer cajón un pequeño envase de lubricante. Los ojos azules contrarios no pudieron agrandarse más por la expectativa que siempre le llegaba a causar, pero aún no lo iba a usar. Por mientras, solo ensalivó un par de dedos para poder introducirlos en su interior apretado, con suavidad, buscando no lastimarlo en el acto, pero no lo hizo. Solo logró que se estremeciera por completo y gimiera un poco más alto que de costumbre, arqueando un tanto su espalda.

Observaba las expresiones de Jon con suma atención, lo excitado que estaba en ese momento, pero solo ocupaba una sola palabra para continuar con la velada, y lo sabía muy bien. Quiso ir un poco más rápido, moviendo sus dedos de adelante y atrás en sus paredes interiores, buscando el punto de su próstata para poder estimularle, pero era suficiente con explorar toda la zona para ponerle sensible al momento que fueran al punto. Lo que más le sorprendió fue ver como comenzaba a mover su cadera, en búsqueda de más placer que le resultaba todo aquello, y en medio de ese torbellino de sensaciones, sintió su mano pesada en sus cabellos, sintiendo como le jalaba hacia él.

“¿Es todo lo que tienes?... ¿o tienes miedo de decepcionarme?... sabes lo mucho… que quieres metérmela, y hacerme gritar como una perra… no pierdas más el puto tiempo y fóllame”. Estaba desesperado. Era lo que quería lograr. William no hizo más que soltar una suave carcajada por lo que dijo, tomándole del cuello, apretando poco a poco, acercándose al rostro del más joven. Sabía que le encantaba ese tipo de trato rudo, y lo supo cuando sintió la adrenalina por el cuerpo contrario.

“Lo hago cuando yo me lo permita”, susurro sobre sus labios, apretando cada vez más, viendo esa sonrisa enferma del rubio, sabiendo de sobra que amaba todo esto, incluso le incitaba a más, pero tampoco se trataba de dejarlo inconsciente. Se controló, escuchando suaves quejidos y una especie de gemidos viniendo de la garganta contraria. Le dejo finalmente, aprovechando para poder comenzar con el plato fuerte. Volteó el cuerpo de su acompañante, haciendo que quedara boca abajo, y por inercia levantó su cadera. Le dio una fuerte nalgada, antes de continuar por acomodarse detrás del rubio, tomando el envase de lubricante que había tomado hace un rato. Lo abrió, lo esparció por todo el tronco de su erección y de la entrada contraria. Jon se estremeció ante el contacto frío del lubricante, llevándose consigo una de las almohadas de la cama y recargarse en la misma.

Fue entonces que sin previo aviso, sintió como se introdujo en su interior con una embestida. Soltó un jadeo, seguido de un fuerte gemido al sentir su pene por completo, sonriendo con pura travesura. Antes de que tuviera pensado comenzar a mover sus caderas, el mayor ya había puesto una de sus manos en su nuca, reteniéndole ahí sobre la almohada, obligándolo a que ladeara su cabeza y buscara un tanto de aire. No paso tanto tiempo en el que comenzó a sentir la dura penetración que le propinaba, apretando las sábanas de la cama sin poder evitarlo, y de igual manera mordió la almohada un poco para no soltar ningún gemido ni sonido inoportuno, como táctica para provocar más de ese lado salvaje que tanto le prendía.

Sentía la mano pesada del inglés contra su trasero repetidas veces, aparte de que su cadera chocaba con la suya continuamente, hacia sonidos bastante sugestivos, más lascivos de lo que de por sí eran. Sus jadeos se entremezclaban en la habitación, solo aquellas cuatro paredes sabían de lo que habían estado haciendo en ese rato. William quiso cambiar de posición, pidiéndole a Jon si podía ponerse de pie en ese momento. Obedeció, poniéndose de pie, apoyando sus manos en el borde de la cama, levantando un tanto más su cadera; fue entonces que el mayor le imitó en su acción, pero él fue el que estaba detrás de su figura. No tardo nada en volver a entrar al interior ajeno. Se sintió indefenso por un momento, no podía cubrirse con nada, cuando pensó en echarse de nuevo en la cama, el otro le detuvo, poniendo su cálida mano sobre su cuello y pegándole a su cuerpo de una forma más que dominante, arrancándole un gemido a Jon de la garganta. Su mano libre estaba en su cadera, deslizándose hasta sus muslos y yendo después por su entrepierna, tanteando terreno al rozar algunos dedos con la erección ajena hasta tomarla para comenzar a masturbarle, primero lento, y después al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Apretó el agarre de su cuello un poco más, hasta que el menor ladeó un tanto su rostro al sentir que el otro había recargado su cabeza en su hombro. Estaba buscando sus labios para besarle en medio de esa penetración tan ruda que le estaba brindando. Mordió su labio inferior antes de que le terminara besando; en medio del beso incluso se podían escuchar los jadeos y los gruñidos de ambos, presas del placer del momento. Sentía como de momentos apretaba contra su cuello y hacia que simplemente se excitara más, por alguna razón le gustaba quedarse sin oxígeno por algunos segundos en el acto sexual. Sintió que era necesario separarse, llevando una de sus manos hasta el brazo del más alto, arañando suavemente al momento de sentir como rozaba un punto que simplemente le enloquecía.

“¡Ahí!... joder… a-ahh… no sabes lo bien que se siente, daddy”, susurro contra sus labios, sintiendo como el contrario se detenía por un segundo.

“Repítelo de nuevo”.

“Daddy, daddy… dame más duro”.

“Maldición, es por estas cosas que eres tan bueno, my dear boy”. Susurro en su oído de una forma dominante, que solo hizo estremecer aún más al contrario. Solo complació los deseos del menor, concentrándose en ese punto sensible, estimulándolo lo suficiente. Jon se estaba esforzando demasiado porque en ese punto no le comenzaran a temblar las piernas, pero si trataba de encogerse más en su mismo al agacharse hasta la cama, arqueando su espalda, dándole una vista aún más sensual. No tardó en comenzar a besar su espalda, sus hombros. Los dos comenzaban a caer rendidos ante a un próximo orgasmo, sobretodo por la intensidad del sexo, solo había que fijarse en la piel de ambos que ya estaba perlada en sudor, como si habrían luchado anteriormente. Las manos de Regal fueron hasta la cadera contraria, reteniéndole más con él en el punto que sentía que el clímax estaba más próximo que nada, dando embestidas algo cortas pero profundas.

Finalmente, un gemido algo ronco brotó del mayor al llegar por fin al orgasmo, justo en el interior del menor. No dejo la masturbación que le estaba dando a su amante en ese instante, así que aceleró su orgasmo de igual manera, disfrutando bastante de su figura retorciéndose de mero placer, ver sus labios entreabiertos mientras soltaba algunos gemidos y jadeos, y esos gruñidos que eran tan característicos de él. Se echó contra el cuerpo de Jon, aún de espaldas y de pie, hasta que pronto le indicó que volviera a la cama para poder recostarse juntos. Definitivamente amaba el color rojo de sus mejillas después de toda la actividad, y sobretodo esa expresión distendida, que en parte le invitaba incluso a más. Pronto el joven fue hasta el pecho del europeo, poniendo sus manos en su hombro y recargando su mentón sobre su pecho después de algunos segundos, mirándole con esa sonrisa traviesa, deslizando algunos de sus dedos suavemente por su piel, acercándose para darle un beso más bien tierno al mayor.

“¿No me merezco otro round?”

Ambos rieron, mientras William se dedicaba a besar cada sencilla parte de su rostro antes de retenerle consigo en un abrazo.

“Todos los que quieras, sunshine”.


End file.
